Patterns of Lives
by SilveryPrincess
Summary: What if Potters had twins? What if they had rough childhood that changed them a lot? Characters as original as possible. AU with well known adventures. All rights to J.K. Rowling
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was so tired, he was feeling all his one hundred thirty five years on his shoulders. And even the death of Tom Riddle, previous night did not make his burdens any lighter. He was master of manipulations and schemes, the great leader of Light in Wizarding Britain, but he was not celebrating, not now at any rate. He was sitting by himself in Hogwarts Headmaster office, looking through window at frosty sunrise of red sun and not quite seeing it. Last night he lost to Darkness two lives and other two was left orphans. Potters and prophecy was one big problem, and now it would be even bigger. He had no hopes that young Harry James Potter killed Riddle, but now nobody would believe if he tell otherwise. As always he had to make plans and manipulations at least for decade, further more, he had to make it all work, had to be sure.

It was unfortunate that Potters had twins, Harry and Helena, but he was sure that the prophecy was applied to boy, who was born on 31 of July at eleven forty seven at night as girl was born on 1st of August. Thank Merlin for that, but he will think about this latter, he will have ten years, to think how to use that in upcoming war. Now Albus have to decide who will be guardians of twins. He was sure any wizard or witch would take them with big pleasure and spoil them until no end. But there is still Death Eathers on run, so it's not a good option. Not only for security, but The Boy Who Lived had to be submissive, to control and steer him in right direction. Hm.. Lily Potter have a sister. Not very pleasant as far as he heard but she will be fine for this and of course there will be put wards, on top of Lily's, Albus have not expected her to cast Mothers Love's wards at moment of dying, but they will be made stronger, when children will live with Lily's sister.

Sun had risen to the dark clouds of rain as Albus had made his mind, there was no other options now. He had last will of Potters but no one of mentioned there was in right state of mind to take children nor it would be good in long run for his plans.

Albus Dumbldore had risen from his chair to look at Book Of Students, where he found two names, very important for future of Wizarding World :

Harry James Potter 31st of July 1980

Helena Dorea Potter 1st of August 1980


	2. Ten years later Harry and Helena

**Ten years later. Harry and Helena**

Sunny and hot day in Surrey, no one outside working except of two children in girl was weeding and boy cuting grass. Girl had quite long chestnut hair, made in to ponytail that was falling on her back with waves and a big blue eyes as for boy he had black unruly hair and light green eyes, which was dimmed by his round glasses. Probably brother and people had looked at them as if wanted to tell them to go home, finish latter, but no one come closer. Ten minutes latter, old woman walked out from house bringing two glasses of drinks for children. For onlookers that was assurance, they just helping grandmother.

Sunny day of thirty first of July, too hot for Harry to work outside but no matter, he was happy, today his eleventh birthday and than means that he and Elen only have to live with Dursleys seven years more or less, depends on how much they will manage to save. Now they have sixty pounds, not enought to run from house and buy some food until they will manage to get any jobs by themselwes. They were working from nine years old during springs, summers and part of autumn, but most money was taken by Dursleys. Harry snorted. Reason was to pay for living expences, as if he and Elen got anything new ever or even normal food and not leftovers. He looked at his sister weeding feeling his smile droping, he was older brother, not by much per see, but still, feeling that he failed her was painfull. But today they will not think about this, he got two cupcakes and two cans of soda. Harry and Helena Potters will celebrate their birthday first time ever. He heard doors open to garden and saw Miss Arabella Figg with two glasses of water.

\- Elen, stop weeding! It's break time! " Harry loved to work for Miss Figg, they always got extra food and money.

\- Thank you, ma'am for drinks " Helena said" – Is there any more work you will need to do this summer? " she was very thirsty, but was taking little sips. She had been reading a book in free time, on how to behave properly around other people. Harry as always was disregarding any etiquette. She rolled her eyes at him.

\- No extra work until summer end, just gardening as always. But maybe I will need to paint room, still can't decide, which color walls I want in kitchen…" Older women smiled, took empty glasses and went back home.

They finished gardening at 4 o'clock, said farewells to Miss Figg and went back to Dursleys. Harry and Helena will be back in two weeks time as usual for gardening.

\- How much we got this time, Elen? " Harry asked, as they were nearing house

\- Fifteen for Dursleys, five for us. I think she knows that today and tomorrow is our birthdays." She said, bending to hide five pounds in her right sock. Sixty five now, they were lucky today.

Sooner than expected or wanted, they came to house. It's two more hours of household chores and they were finished for today. Harry cannot wait for cupcake and soda.

\- You are here at last, prepare dinner, Vernon will be soon at home" Said Petunia Dursley in her monotone voice, which was used only for twins and stretched out her hand. "- Money.

Helena, non pulsed gave money and they went to wash up and change in to the first floor bathroom. Prepare and serve diner was one of the easiest jobs here, except all humiliating words they have to listen during diner. About them being freaks, Helenas hair, then about scar on Harrys head, that making him stupid and so on.

Kitchen was quiet. Harry chopped mushrooms, sister have been peeling potatoes.

\- Everything ok? You are much quieter than usually… " he asked, scrutinizing sister. Elen was paler, than normal. Brotherly love kicked in"- Maybe want to change…

\- No, I'm fine. Just headache, latter I will put something cold on forehead"- She raised her icy blue eyes to look at him, but smirk was playing on her lips"- Maybe before drinking, I will use one of yours soda cans for that?

How she knows that! Harry was openly gawking at Helena.

\- How did you find out? I wanted to make surprise for you… us" He was shaking his head, while trying to not cut his fingers with knife. His sister always had known when he is hiding something. Harry had suspicions that she could read minds. Or at least, his.

\- You are open book for me, we are twins and all eleven years we both lived in same room. I think that counts as reason"- She said peeling potato."- And for some reason you wear your emotions on sleeve, probably everyone with brains can read you.

\- Then no Dursleys in that list with brains"- Harry said in whisper, but with smile in his eyes.

Dinner was ready soon and Potters heard slamming of front doors, half past five in afternoon. Vernon Dursley came back home. Latter, than expected. Harrys and Helenas eyes meet and both had worry in them, any shift from usual pattern going out and coming back off Dursley father, never ended good for twins.

\- Is dinner ready, freaks?! " was heard from lobby. – Petunia, where is my slippers?

Voice of Petunia had answer.

\- Of course dinner is ready dear, we were waiting for you at least half hour. Here they are dear… Traffic again?

-Yes, as usual now. Those lazy bastards can't finish minor road repair a month, even freaks will do that faster'' Dursley pointed at them as he came in to dining room.

Harry and Helena knew better than to show any reaction to this, they even have not looked at each other as they started to serve. It will be not long until Dursleys finish their meal, an hour probably, and then he and sister will celebrate birthdays. Main dishes soon had been consumed and Harry turned his back to them, to get tree portions of jelly desserts, when he heard screaming of his whale cousin Dudley

\- WHAT ARE YOU DOING FREAK?! GET OFF ME YOUR BLOODY… " at that moment Petunia put her palm over his cousin mouth.

Everything froze .On Dudleys white shirt was one red blob of blood. Oh shit.

Harry looked at Elen with question in his green eyes, but as soon as he saw her swaying a bit and blood running from nose, rushed to her without any thought. He had suspicions that his sister got sunstroke. Just to be stopped in his track by…

Vernon's voice was booming.

\- WHAT IN THE NAME OF… GET OFF HERE FREAK AND CLEAN UP YOUR SELF! YOU RUINED OUR DINER! IM TIRED OF YOUR SUPIDITY! TO THE BATROOM NOW!

He grabbed Helena by her hair and dragged across house. She wasn't screaming in situations like this, Harry was doing that on her behalf often.

\- LET HER GO! STOP IT SIR, PLEASE!"- Harry was running to them, almost reached her hand. Smack. He was feeling blood in his mouth as he fell on floor

-PUT THAT BOY IN TO CUPBOARD NOW!" Dursley commanded to his son. – BOY, YOU AND YOUR FREAK SISTER JUST MAKED YOUR OWN PUNISHMENT! WEEK IN CUPBOARD ON WATER AND BREAD!

Harry was kicking and trying to push that whale cousin of him, but no avail. He was two times bigger. Last what brother seen before cupboard door where closed, was his sister with fearful eyes and bloodied face. He just hoped, it would not be too bad.

Helena Dorea Potter was no weak toddler and she will not scream, not now not ever. She promised this for herself and will be damned if she will not keep it. Bathroom doors closed with loud thud.

-Girl, take of your pants and shirt, now!" commanded Vernon Dursley- GET THEM OFF NOW!

-No sir, please, it was not my intention to ruin your diner… Please" Helena wasn't sure why she had to take off her clothes and this obscurity was frightening her more than possibility of beating. Before, this was not required. She saw him taking out belt from pant loops.

-Get them off, I said, freak" it was deadly calm voice- I will not give you any new clothes until winter, so choose freak, to walk in good clothes or in ripped.

Helena done as had been told. It was best clothes she had, almost fitting.

\- Bend over bath, hands on wall on other side" Dursley instructed.

As soon she stood in that position, first blow came, then second, third, fourth. Oh fifth was no belt it was buckle. Again, four times belt fifth buckle. Counting helps. A lot. She was keeping screams, by biting her lips and insides of mouth, taste of blood not making it more bearable. Helena was sure that she will remember her eleventh birthday not only from memories, but also by looking at all welts and scars that will mar her back and legs. Happy Birthday to me, she thought. All back side of her body was bloody, she was feeling it. It have been maybe ten minutes maybe twenty but at last it all finished. Helena lost count on blows by twenty eight. Thank God, Dursley was overweight. It all stopped and she fell on her knees.

\- One day I will make you scream, freak, for all times you were silent. Now clean up after yourself all this blood and go to your brother to cupboard. " He hissed panting and red faced. Turned around and left. Panting, red faced Dursley wasn't scariest thing she ever saw. Some tears welled in her eyes. Sentimentality will not help, tears either, so she started cleaning bathroom. Not much work. After that Helena found old rag and wetted it, in hopes that she will ask Harry to clean her wounds in cupboard latter. Suddenly doors swung open and Helen jumped in fright.

\- Girl, go in to cupboard, now" Petunias Dursley eyes widened momentary and get to normal size second later as she saw her or maybe Helena was imagining that, she was not sure with all those tears blurring vision. Now she was hearing pounding on cupboard doors and muffled voice of her brother.

-GET ME OUT OF HERE! HELENA! WHERE ARE YOU?! ELEN! PLEASE!

-Hurry up, if you don't want to sit in there for two weeks" Pointed at doors of cupboard Dursley woman

\- Can I please take with myself this rag Mrs. Dursley?" Helena was hoping for positive answer.

Petunia gave a nod at her and girl dashed with rag and her clothes towards cupboard.

-Harry! Stop punching doors, I'm coming in now" Harry heard sisters voice.

She can speak, it's fine then. They will make it. He almost got mad with worry. Doors clicked open and Elen got shoved forcefully in to cupboard and Harry. He got hold of her, not even noticing for a moment, that his sister was not fully clothed. Harry heard hiss and felt something sticky and warm as he hugged his sister.

-Why is it dark here?" Helena said. Harry heard hand on wall, as she was looking for a switcher, after few moments and a click, light came on.

He was seeing blurred, until his eyes adjusted to light

\- I just…" Harry stopped as he saw her. Breathing got caught in troat. - Elen, are you ok… Why you without…?

-Fine, Harry, breath. It is a new type of it" she turned back on him. There was heard loud breath intake. Helena faced him again. - See, this time I even have a rag, to clean up this and not spoil my clothes. You know, birthday" She said with smirk, that was not quite reaching her eyes.

\- Sis, you are mad" grinned Harry back. - Give me that rag, I will clean you up.


End file.
